Not The Only Stripper
by kr3ativ23
Summary: What if Catherine was not the only stripper? Oneshot. Please Review! Who gets a lap dance? Part of the Awkward One-Shot series!


Not the Only Stripper

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Please Review!

* * *

How the conversation went from previous cases to the current case of the college drug dealers went to what the CSIs did in college was a mystery. However the fact that Nick was turning the darkest shade of red when he was asked what he did. The teases began as did the numerous questions.

No one was really surprised to learn that Greg worked in a skateboard shop during college. Sara worked at a library, made sense. Morgan was a waitress.

Hodges was photographer. Henry worked at a bagel place. Mandy was in a landscaping company. Finn was a receptionist at a tattoo shop. However Nick refused to answer as he turned a bright red.

"C'mon Nicky, what did you do in college?" Sara said laughing as Nick nervously drank his beer. Nick shook his head no, he did not want to have his team know about that part of his life.

"What did you do?" Henry asked as everyone began the assault of questions.

"c'mon... What were you a male escort?" Greg joked.

"No... No." Nick said serious.

"Then what did you do?" Mandy asked next.

"Fine... Let's just say that... Let's just say..." Nick said wiping his mouth nervous.

"Say what?" Hodges asked as everyone was eager to know now. No one would have really cared but the way Nick reacted made everyone curios.

"Say that..." Nick said taking a deep breath. He was successful now and making great money which gave him the confidence to tell his team about his college job. Nick swallowed hard as he debated what to say.

"C'mon tell us." Finn said also intrigued.

"Catherine wasn't the only stripper." Nick said quickly. The team was in shock and then everyone started laughing.

"You were not a stripper." Greg said laughing not being able to see his friend as a stripper. While all the woman smiled to themselves thinking about Nick as a stripper.

"Yes, I was." Nick said releasing a deep breath.

"What was your stripper name?" Sara said, Nick stuck your his jaw mentally preparing for endless teasing.

"Nickers..." he said embarrassed as another wave of laughter came through his team.

"I don't believe that you were a stripper." Greg said defiant. "Prove it."

"Prove it? How? I'm not going to start stripping in this restaurant..." Nick protested.

"Why not? No one is here." Morgan said.

"No, give Mandy a lap dance." Finn said pointing to Mandy who went wide eyes and blushed.

"What? I can't that's sexual harassment." Nick protested trying to find any reason not to give anyone a lap dance knowing he'd never live it down.

"She doesn't mind. Look at her face." the cook said moving a chair into the middle of the restaurant.

"Thanks Ronny." Nick said sarcastically. "But there's no music…" Nick said as Morgan started playing music on her phone. Unfortunately it was an upbeat song.

"Do it!" Greg chanted.

"Alright." Nick said biting his lip. He looked at Mandy as if asking for permission. She nodded.

Nick stood up taking his jacket off as Mandy moved to the chair. Nick took off his back brace showing a leaner figure then what he led on. Nick took off his shoes.

"I can't believe I'm to do this. I'm sorry, Mandy." Nick said smiling. "This is going to be the only one. Start the song over." Nick said.

The song Let's Go by Calvin Harris featuring Ne-Yo started to play again. Nick started to move closer to Mandy and once the music picked up Nick put his arms behind his head and lifted his one leg and moved his body in a way no one knew he could. He was so swift as he moved closer to her dancing against her body. Nick grinding against Mandy causing her to blush again. Nick took a step back and took off his shirt doing a little chest dance for Mandy. Nick took her hands so he could feel his strong chest and lean stomach. He got close again so close that Mandy could smell his after shave that he used at the beginning of shift. He took her hair out of her ponytail letting her wavy hair fall on to her shoulders. He gripped the back of the chair and moved his hips in a slow circle. She watched as his lower abs flexed and relaxed and as his waistband on his boxers moved. Blue plaid American Eagle boxers suited him and all his glory to perfection. Mandy couldn't help but let her eyes wander as her friend gave her a lap dance. Her very good looking, funny, sweet, caring, and strong friend. Next thing she knew Nick was bringing his face from the valley of her breasts to her collarbone to behind her ear. She felt the tip of his nose against her neck and felt him smile.

"I'd like to bite that lip," Nick whispered so quietly she could barely hear him. That caught Mandy off guard but she couldn't do anything about it especially now, but it was very hot. Mandy bit her lip as she put a dollar in his boxer waistband. Everyone started to chuckle as well as Nick. Nick put his hand put to help Mandy get to her feet.

"Nick, I had no idea. You could move like that." Morgan said struggling to find her words.

"Believe me now." Nick said everyone nodded.

"What's going on?" DB announced from the entrance way of the diner.

"Umm... Nothing." Nick said quietly fixing his pants while trying to redress as fast as possible.

"Is there any reason why you were giving Miss Webster a lap dance?" DB asked.

"Not one that would make sense," Nick said, as everyone else started to pack up and leave. Nick looked up as his coworkers left him high and dry.

"I don't know what going on, but next time you want to give someone a lap dance do it at home not in a restaurant much less one that is usually filled with cops, you were lucky it was empty." DB said smiling.

"Yeah sorry." Nick said leaving seeing that Mandy was the only one waiting for him. Nick went to apologize but they both just started laughing.

"I can't believe you just gave me a lap dance." Mandy said walking closer to Nick grabbing him by his waistband of his jeans.

"No refunds, Webster." Nick said smiling holding up the dollar as Mandy's lips met Nick. "You wanna get out of here?" Nick asked as they kissed again.

"yup." she answered in typical Mandy fashion as she smiled as Nick grabbed her hand.

* * *

I don't know where this came from. I went a little 50 Shades of Grey with the lip. Let me know, how'd you like it? Please Review!


End file.
